1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer capacitor is one comprising a multilayer body in which a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of inner electrodes are alternately laminated, and a plurality of terminal electrodes formed on the multilayer body (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The multilayer capacitor disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises a plurality of terminal electrodes, and lowers its equivalent series inductance by regulating the width of lead electrodes for connecting the terminal electrodes and inner electrodes to each other. [Patent Document] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-208361